The Secret Is Out:Or Is It?
by Jeniffer1109
Summary: After winning the Orange League, Ash comes to realize his feelings for Misty, but how can he express them? A hug seems nice and a little peck on the cheek too...but will he gather enough courage to tell her and when she is exactly trying to do the same. A little one-shot based on the sub theme of Orange Islands, AAML. *Now COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET WHICH IS OUT!- OR IS IT**

Heya guys! I am here with another fic. I actually was writing the third chapter of my first fic **(A LITTLE PUSH)**. Do check it out. When I began re-watching episodes of Orange Islands and I was quite pleased with all the signs and hints of pokeshipping and a bit shocked as to why the authors on do not exploit it properly. So please enjoy…..

If anyone is wondering, here are the wages-

 **Ash** \- 14

 **Misty** -14

 **Tracey** -16

 **Drake** -24

 **IS THE SECRET OUT?**

The Sun was shining brightly overhead, encasing any and every thing below it, spreading its glow and giving the urge of life to all the little creatures, but under the same heavenly body were two Pokémon, panting hard, looking at each other with a piercing glare. Both were extremely tired, and ready to collapse. The question was about when.

"Come on, Dragonite!" Drake, the till now undefeated champion of the Orange League cheered for his powerful Pokémon.

"Hang in there Pikachu!" A raven haired trainer shouted, encouraging his buddy not to give up.

Every person in the stadium was in suspense, impatiently waiting for the verdict to be determined. Slowly, but surely, the pseudo-legendary dragon broke down and fell on his back, giving the cup of victory to the little mouse.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The winner of this competition is Ash Ketchum!" The referee raised the green flag towards Ash's direction and the whole stadium erupted into cheers and celebration.

"Pika!" the little Pokémon managed to squeak before collapsing on the ground, the fatigue of the battle finally taking its toll on him. "Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash, scooping up his Pokémon in his arms, "You're the best!"

"Ash! That was totally incredible!" cried Misty, running towards him, her bangs and ponytail fluttering in the air. Tracey was just behind her. Before Ash could reply, he was enveloped by a pair of warm and milky arms.

"Congratulations, Ash!" the redhead softly whispered in his ear. "Th-thanks M-Misty", Ash stammered as his face began heating up. He never expected this show of affection from his best friend, not that he was complaining.

His heart began throbbing uncontrollably, and suddenly his throat became very dry. He closed his eyes and deeply breathed the tantalizing scent which always surrounded her. How come 'just' best friends hugging seem so…..right? So nice? It just seemed to click, like, two pieces of a puzzle. He felt like he could stay in this embrace forever….

As for Misty, she couldn't explain the sudden overwhelming feeling that striked her. The sudden urge to be as close to him. To congratulate him. To tell him how good of a trainer he is. To tell him how much he means to her. To tell him that….

Their heads, beside each other's, were brushing their cheeks.

'Umm…..what should I do?' thought Ash, his denseness shining through. Out of his instinct, he wrapped his arms gingerly around her slim figure, which seemed to snap both of them to reality.

She pulled herself away from him just a little bit, so that their faces were just inches apart. Both were blushing a deep shade of red from the close proximity they were sharing. As the warm chocolate brown orbs met the pretty teal ones, both felt their faces leaning in together. Their lips, just ready to touch…..

"Hey Ash, that was an awesome battle! You sure are something special" Drake said, having recalled his Dragonite. He didn't see the moment unfolding before him, given he didn't travel with the duo.

"Uh yeah, thanks" Ash muttered, as they jumped from each other. He looked over to see the pretty redhead glance over at him. Her blush had somewhat faltered, but intensified again when they made eye contact again, which in turn led to Ash's face heat up more.

"Hey Ash! That was amazing! Congrats" Tracey said, shaking his hand.

"Uh-uh, don't do it Tracey", Misty glared at the dark-green haired boy playfully. "It will just increase the unnecessary inhuman size of his already big, gloating head"

"Aww, that really hurt Mist" he exclaimed, holding his hand over his heart in mock hurt, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening in innocence for a second, but sneered, "Good! It was supposed to"

He stuck his tongue out at her and for that he got a well deserved mallet on his 'oversized' head.

"Owwwww, what was that for?" he groaned, glaring at her. Somehow he couldn't be angry at her, even she was constantly assaulting him. "For being childish", she said simply, and waved the 'mallet of doom' along her right shoulder victoriously.

Amused by the scene before him, Drake decided that it was about time he intervened. "Anyways, here Ash, it's yours", he said, handing over the Orange League Trophy. "You're a very strong trainer Ash"

"That's because my Pokémon are strong" he smiled, taking the prized object, "this is dedicated to all of my Pokémon and friends"

He glanced over to Misty, who was beaming at him. Tracey was also smiling widely. Pikachu perched upon his shoulder, giving off a little "Pika" of his own. All his Pokémon also cheered in his response, looking content and happy.

And so, the trio of friends with their Pokémon followed Drake, and Ash finally got his' and his Pokémon's name in the 'Hall Of Fame'.

"Drake, we would like to go to pallet town, my home", Ash announced, after staying for a few hours after the battle. "My mom must be waiting"

The former orange league champion nodded in understanding, "Okay Ash, you can board the ferry which leaves in half an hour"

"Sure, thanks, let's go guys", Ash said, gesturing to his friends.

"Okay" they said in unison.

So, after a farewell from the orange islands, they boarded the ferry which will drop them to pallet in about 10 hours.

And now, at 6 AM they find themselves gazing at the quiet little town. It looked so peaceful, contradicting to the black haired native, who was totally brimming with excitement.

"Come on guys, let's go! My mom's waiting" Ash was just about to break into a running sprint, but stopped when he noticed the forlong expression on the redhead's face. He turned to his other friend. "Tracey, I think something's worrying misty. I wanna talk to her, alone"

"I get it. I'll take Pikachu and Togepi with me to your house"

"Thanks, Trace", Ash said, but the other boy waved it off with a shake of his hand. "Don't mention it."

On the call of Pikachu, Togepi jumped off its mommy's arms and went over to him. Tracey scooped up the egg Pokémon and began the little trek to Ash's house with Pikachu by his side.

After waving them off, Ash turned to the object of his interest. Somehow, she was still looking into space, as if she was in a dreamland of her own.

'She looks so beautiful right now. I wonder what she's thinking about' Ash thought as he tried calling out to her, "Misty! Misty!" but she didn't budge.

"She looks really deep in thought" he muttered, as he put both his hands on her shoulder and gently yanked her.

It was a beautiful cliff, at the end of which she and her Ash were standing, facing towards each other, his hands on her slender waist, hers on the back of his neck. 'He looks so handsome…..wait! Where did that some from?' she thought. He was looking at her lovingly and she couldn't help but reciprocate it.

"I like you Misty. I really do" he said, somewhat nervously, a blush evident on his cheeks. This confession gave a rise to the fire in Misty. Her eyes widened in surprise but before she could regain her composure, he gently lifted his hands from her waist to her shoulders and yanked her gently. A bit confused, she blinked her eyes and the scene changed. Ash was still in front of her, but his chocolate brown eyes portrayed concern instead of love. They were not on a beautiful cliff but on a grassy ledge at the entrance to pallet.

There was only a difference of a few inches between her and the boy and at the thought, her pale cheeks glowed just a light shade of red. Unable to meet his eyes, she looked down, only to find her arms empty.

Worried, she glanced around furtively, neither finding Togepi nor Tracey nor Pikachu.

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked, concern and fear creeping into him, as he saw her worriedly glancing around.

"Wh-where's Togepi?" she asked, stepping away from him, "where's tracey? And Pikachu? Did team rocket take them? Oh no! What will we do ash? We have to find them! What are we gon-" she was shushed by Ash placing his index finger on her rosy lips. This contact only made her blush deeper. 'What is he doing?'

"They are all fine Misty. They are on their way to my house. Togepi is with them they all are okay, but uh…..Misty, I feel something's wrong with you" he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Uh…it's just that, you've been very quiet from when we have left the Orange Islands. Is something wrong?" he held up his hands defensively.

Although she was touched by his concern, she knew she had to figure this one on her own. "That's very sweet Ash, but everything's fine"

"Oh come on Mist, you know you can tell me anything" he whined, pouting childishly.

"I know, but there isn't anything to tell" she said, plastering a fake smile across her face, but Ash saw right through it.

"Oh, okay then if you need anything or wanna talk about anything, I'm right here" he knew something was up, but decided against pressing the matter further.

"Thanks, Ash" she muttered and with that she walked towards him, hands behind her back. He watched as Misty bent over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, which set them both on fire. He blushed furiously as she pulled away, gazing into his eyes with her cerulean ones, a light blush dancing upon her cheeks. She looked so pretty right now….

She gave him a smile and turned, making her way towards his house, subconsciously playing with the strap of her drawstring bag. Suddenly, she looked behind and saw Ash in a haze.

"Are you gonna some to your house or not, Mr. Pokémon Master?" Misty smirked.

"Huh?" her angelic voice seemed to break his trance, and as he realized his surroundings, yelled "wait up for me, Mist"

She began laughing hysterically as he began running, like his hair was on fire or something. Out of breath, he finally managed to catch up with her.

"It isn't even that funny" he managed to sneer, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Believe me, it is" her laughs died down, but she couldn't end the smile on her face. Is sent butterfrees in his stomach, and wished that gorgeous smile to last forever, even if it was at him.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

They glanced at each other in frustration, then simultaneously broke into giggles.

"I think we should head to home. They are waiting for us" Ash said, breaking the flurry of giggles. "I guess" was all she could come up with when he looked at her with at that cute, lopsided grin of his.

He gently took her hand as they started walking. She tensed at first but relaxed when he saw the loving smile on his handsome face. Nervously, she intertwined his fingers with her own. As if sensing her nervousness, he gripped her hand more securely, which she could only smile at.

"Now will you tell me what was worrying you?" Ash asked, feeling the mood lightening.

"That doesn't matter Ash. As long as I am with you, it doesn't matter" she smiled at him, which he was more than happy to return

And so they made their way back to Ash's house, hand in hand, feeling even happier and contended. The sun was now fully up and as if greeting them, a light breeze blew, playing with their hair as the duo were looking into each other's eyes, feeling this giddy feeling which enveloped them, leaving a free life to their repressed emotions till now.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Ash may seem very mature in this fic opposite to his normal character. But that's because he should be a bit mature considering his adventure through the Orange League with Rudy, Danny etc. so that's basically it. I always thought what it would be like if he was a bit smart and his sweetness would shine through, he would be the 'very best'. This was meant to be a ONE-SHOT but if YOU WANT TO KNOW what happens at his house, please TELL ME and I WILL POST A SECOND CHAPTER okay?** **AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME….**

 **P.S. I really want to write the next chapter because that's when they 'actually' confess their love to each other. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THAT TOO….**

Signing off….

Jennifer


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Is Out: Or Is It?  
**

Me- *nervously* Hey guys? I am back!

*Everyone starts throwing glares at me from across the community*

Me- ummm…..sorry? Let's not drag it further

 **Disclaimer** \- although, I had given it in the previous chapter, I am still doing it. I don't own Pokémon and nor will ever.

 **IT IS ALL IN THE OPEN**

Ash sat there twiddling his thumbs, and waited for the moment when finally he will be allowed to taste that wonderful chocolate cake which was currently resting on the dining table, in its full glory. When he and Misty and finally returned to his home, he found out that his mother had called up all his friends and acquaintances from across Kanto and Orange Islands _. She had really gone the_ _extra mile_. Everyone whom he had come across was there, even Duplica and her amazing ditto. The raven haired trainer was showered with congratulations and praise, with gifts and mementos, and with hugs and backslaps, some so hard he thought he would die of a broken spinal cord. He was in a jovial mood and the spirit was reciprocated to him in equal measure, if not less. Her mother was reduced to tears as he presented the golden trophy to her; it was a moment of pride for him that he had made her happy.

His friends were chatting about their respective fields, and the Pokémon were in their pokeballs, having a well deserved rest. Pikachu had gone to sleep way before, and so our hero had nothing better than to count the number of white polka dots on the new mat, her mother's shopping. (Or my mother's, ha-ha)

After a few moments, Ash decided that he had waited long enough, and went towards the backside of his house, hoping to get a whiff of fresh air from the balcony. He was just a few yards away, when he was rudely stopped by a specific boy. "Hey, Ashy-boy"

"Oh Gary, how nice to see you" he responded coldly, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I know it sounds ridiculous and unbelievable, but you were actually great out there." The auburn haired boy smirked, unable to hide his amusement at his opponent's immature behavior. _Typical_ _Ash_

"You think?" Ash blinked his eyes repeatedly in surprise. _Man, I really wish I had brought that voice recorder_

"Of course, now I would like to leave" he replied, shoving the Orange League Champion out of the way. He watched him as Gary walked away to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"I could bet on a thousand Charizard that he was definitely tipsy." He shook his head and continued his journey back to the fresh air, which was having a strange pull on him. He couldn't remember ever feeling this strong about being outside. He finally reached the gate and for a strange reason, his heart started gaining pace, beating a mile a second. He felt his blood rush through his body at the speed of light and suddenly he started getting strange but good thoughts about a person, a person whom he liked with all his heart. _Misty_

As he turned the knob of the door and it swung open noiselessly, his heartbeat stopped, his blood stood still, his breathing accelerated, and he felt a bit light-headed. In front of him was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed.

There she was, standing effortlessly over the iron railing, her hands in a criss-cross over the top. Her slim frame slightly leaned on the other side. Her beautiful hair was splayed across her back like a firefall. Her hair was the most soft and silky he had ever seen, and he somehow controlled his urge to run his fingers through them. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight, giving her a heavenly glow and her eyes were reflecting the serenity of the weather as they themselves appeared grey. There was a small wistful smile playing on her lips and Ash was sure he would pay a good sum of money to get to know what she was thinking.

He went towards her quietly and silently stood beside her on the balcony. Misty suppressed a sigh on seeing him, but inside her heart was dancing with joy. _She was so proud of him_

They shared a few moments of comfortable silence as they both tried to untangle their feelings for each other, until Ash decided that he couldn't bear the quietude anymore.

"Hey, Misty"

"Hey, Ash"

"Watcha doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Good point. But seriously, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Nothing salient, just needed a moment to myself"

"For what?"

Misty took a deep breath and Ash could see her shoulders relaxing. As for the redhead, she was hammered with thoughts of Ash all day. She could not bring herself to it, but she wanted to confess to him about her feelings, feelings that she had harbored for almost 3 years. All along they were searching for a release but Misty had suppressed her every time they surfaced by arguing with him. She liked him so much, maybe even loved him but she was unsure of how he felt about her. Sometimes he seemed like he hated her. Sometimes it felt like they were only friends yet there were times when he made her feel special and hope stirred in her chest every time it happened. And yet there were times when his denseness shone through, making him equally cute and irritable. He hadn't shown any likeness towards emotions for people _. But he didn't even mind when I had hugged him on the battlefield, he even looked kind of happy_

As she stood there in deep thought, Ash found himself getting lost in her. Her turquoise eyes were the most captivating shade he had ever seen, her fire red tresses complementing them to the fullest. Her milky white skin felt unreal as moonlight washed over it, urging him to reach out to touch and see whether someone could be this beautiful. For him, she was the epitome of charm and attraction. And it was not just the outer beauty that had bewitched him.

She suddenly broke out of her trance and felt the raven haired trainer's eyes on herself. Feeling conscious about herself, she procured her hair tie and gathered her hair into a loose ponytail, not noticing the frown on Ash's face. _Her open hair did something to him_

You didn't answer my question, Misty" he said, hoping to start a conversation again. He loved her angelic voice.

"Ash, you know that you're nosy?" she replied, trying to look exasperated but failing miserably as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"And you're beautiful" he blurted out, not keeping his feelings in check. But he regretted his sentence as he saw the shock on his friend's face.

"What?" she asked as she whipped her head around to face him. He face had started heating up, as she blushed a lovely shade of pink. Much to her surprise, he seemed to be blushing too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that" he blabbed out again, before thinking this time. As much as he liked her, he didn't want her to think him as some perverted creep.

She offered him a small smile and set her eyes straight again, trying to control this surge of emotions that were accosting her. Seeing her crestfallen, Ash decided to rectify his one mistake, at the stake of making another. Slowly he crept his hand up to hers and touched it briefly, sending tingles down both of their spines. He felt a rush of relief over him when she didn't jerk it off.

She smiled just the briefest of smiles but still kept her head forward, nodding her head to show her affirmation.

Ash, emboldened by her little gesture, held her hand and intertwined her fingers with his own and she turned to look at him, her loose hair swaying with the beat of the breeze. It took all of their self control not to give in their anticipation.

As they came closer to each other, Misty put her hands on either side of her face, and Ash closed his eyes, relishing the touch of her skin on his. He slid his arms around her back and they were just centimeters apart from each other, their noses almost touching. Misty glanced into his eyes, which were brimming with love and care, and she knew what she wanted right then.

The redhead closed the distance between them by touching her lips with his, and every emotion she had ever felt in the time that they knew each other came slipping into her mouth and she embraced them with open arms, giving each and every one of it into this special embrace. Her hands shifted from his face to the back of his neck and she felt happy, even ecstatic as the thought of Ash, his first love being hers sunk in. Ash was admittedly startled when they their lips touched but soon his uncomfort was gone as they kissed more passionately, pouring everything they had into this wonderful contact that they shared. His hands travelled to her hair, and he leisurely pulled the hair tie and felt her soft red locks under his skin. He gave in his hopes, his love for her and all the sensations he was accustomed to. The kiss was not amateur, neither was it choreographed, it just hanged somewhere in the moment.

After what seemed like eternity they broke apart, but neither of them let the other go. They were still in the after effects of that amazing kiss and both were relishing the other's feel on them. Slowly, Ash brought his mouth to her ear and whispered. "I was not sorry about that, Misty"

"I'm glad you weren't, Ash" she smiled as she kissed the corner of his mouth and they both gazed into each other's eyes, which were full of promise.

Promise of love….

 **-END OF CHAPTER-**

 **A/N:** and there you have it guys, the much awaited sequel (I hope) to the previous chapter. I have never ever ever kissed before so I don't exactly know how it feels. Please tell me what you think of it. One more thing, the characters may seem OOC, but this really took a lot of work, I hope that's shows. Do tell me what you think about this, I will be extremely happy…

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…


End file.
